


Sunsets

by Kittydatefriend, nastymajesty



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittydatefriend/pseuds/Kittydatefriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymajesty/pseuds/nastymajesty
Summary: Eight stayed up all night, brainstorming and writing all her feelings down. She woke up in an uncomfortable position on her desk, drooling on a notebook and paper.She paused for a moment, looking out the window beside her. The sun was just rising and the sky was an orange-pink colour. When she realized what she was doing, she leaned back and stretched with a loud yawn. She then collected her scattered belongings on her desk.In front of her was a piece of pink, cutesy expensive looking stock paper.[Based off a tumblr prompt]





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short drabble but! I got! Really! Invested!  
> I want to thank my lovely datefriend for this though! They helped revise and edit and even rewrote a few parts for me - they even wrote the poem!!  
> they have a fic on here called seafoam kettle-eyes, and their username is refroste! please go read it if you have the time!

“Aww, Eight, that’s called a crush! You have a crush on Agent Three!”

“A… Crush? But I don’t want to crush her!” Agent Eight squeaked.

Pearl peaked her head into the living room where Eight was having a conversation with Marina.

“Not literally, Eight,” The inkling put a tray of drinks on the coffee table, “It means you’re in looooveee~”

Pearl’s teasing made Eight blush and turn away, despite not really knowing what she meant.

“Pearlie! Don’t tease her, she’s having a hard time...”

“W-what does crushing someone have to do with love? O-of course I love Agent Three, but I don’t...”

Marina cracked a smile and Pearl snorted.

“Oh, Eight, sweetie,” Marina put a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder, who lifted her head. “A different kind of love. You know how Pearl and I are?”

“Well uh, yeah...But ‘Ree and I are already kinda like that, so-”

Pearl took a seat next to her girlfriend, grinning wide. “Nah nah, you two are nothin’ compared to us—“ Marina elbowed Pearl’s side, “Er, I mean. Think of those cheesy movies you watch all the time. The ones with the kissing.”

Eight’s eyes widened and her face turned a bright shade of red, making Pearl break into a fit of laughter.

“I- Well I wouldn’t, I mean, I kinda want to, but I don’t...” Eight sputtered.

Marina giggled. “You should tell her. Sounds like you’ve felt like this for a long time.”

Eight buried her face in her hands. “B-But...”

Pearl’s laughter stopped abruptly, and she cleared her throat. “I’m pretty sure she feels the same way, kid.”

Eight peaked through her fingers. “Really? You think she would?”

“Oh, Eight, you have no idea. She looks at you like you’re the most beautiful cephalopod in the universe!” Marina said, clasping her hands together dramatically. “But we won’t force you to do something if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“But,” Pearl interjected, “Ya never know if another girl might just… Swoop right in, and take her.”

Eight lowered her hands and avoided eye contact with both of them, attempting to register what she was feeling and what she should do.

“Well uhm… What should I try to do then?”

* * *

Eight stayed up all night, brainstorming and writing all her feelings down. She woke up in an uncomfortable position on her desk, drooling on a notebook and paper.

She paused for a moment, looking out the window beside her. The sun was just rising and the sky was an orange-pink colour. When she realized what she was doing, she leaned back and stretched with a loud yawn. She then collected her scattered belongings on her desk.

In front of her was a piece of pink, cutesy expensive looking stock paper.

Scribbled on it was cursive inklish, accompanied by small doodles of an octopus and a squid surrounded by hearts and stars.

The octoling smiled to herself as she read it:

 

_Yellow is what I saw when I came here,_

_It was the welcoming sun when I found my freedom_

_Yellow is in your eyes when you’re near_

_You make my heart beat quite like a drum_

 

_My heart unsteady, will I be ready?_

_To be in your arms, when the time comes_

_When I’m with you, I always feel steady_

_There’s a pull on my heartstrings, a melody strums_

 

Normally, the girl had a talent for conjuring poems on a whim. She would take her journal almost everywhere she went, and wrote short poems about things she saw in Inkopolis or whatever was on her mind. But this poem wasn’t exactly like the others - it had to be perfect; she had to put her hearts into it and everything. Eight found herself staying up until 4 am in order to achieve this.

Agent Eight read it over and over in her head, rewriting it countless times in order for it to meet her standards. She read it out loud, adding in extra words or taking a few out. She tried to incorporate more rhymes but a few of them fell flat. Finally, she wrote one that she loved best.

Despite that, she felt a lump in her throat and her stomach twist in knots.

What would Agent Three think of it?

Would she even like it? Would she understand it? Is it not straightforward enough? Maybe she should add more hearts — or perhaps a flower or two. But what if Agent Three understood it and didn’t like it?

What if she ended up hating her or thinks she’s disgusting?

The octoling shook her head and pushed the negative thoughts away. She had to try at the very least. She was terrified, but she still had a chance according to Pearl — and Pearl always gave her good advice.

Pushing herself away from the desk, she set off to do her morning routine and text Agent Three (even if it did take her almost half an hour to press the send button), asking her if she would like to practice aiming in a private battle today.

She received a reply rather quickly, something she didn’t expect as Agent Three isn’t normally awake for another few hours. Eight wondered if this meant she pulled an all nighter again. She made a mental note to pester Three about this later.

She opened her messenger to reply to her friend.

 

E 7:23AM: Good morning! If you are not busy, do you want to play target practice in a private battle this afternoon? Ｃ：。ミ ̿̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\

 

T 7:56AM: why is the octopus pointing the gun at herself

T 7:56AM: who gave her that anyways

T 7:57AM: thats dangerous

 

E 7:59AM: She’s holding it, silly. She wants to practice, too! Ｃ：。ミ

 

T 8:01AM: o ok

T 8:01AM: what a determined octopus

T 8:01AM: determinpus

 

E 8:02AM: ? I don’t get it.

 

T 8:05AM: …

 

E 8:06AM: Oh! I get it now! lol!!!!

E 8:06AM: She is a determined octopus! You mixed the words together. You’re so clever.   (●´ω｀●)

 

T 8:06AM: aaa

T 8:07AM: yes

T 8:07AM: anyways sure we can pb

 

E 8:10AM: Yay! What time? Ｃ：。ミ

 

T 8:13AM: is an hour from now ok

T 8:13AM: i might turf after so

 

E 8:15AM: Yes, yess ! See you there! ♥️♥♥

 

When Agent Eight closed her phone’s messenger app, she lifted a hand to find her cheeks burning and sore from blushing. Agent Three is just too cute and she felt so lucky. Everyone else found the inkling to be silent and intimidating, but in reality she was a huge softie that only a select few people got to see.

And she happened to be one of those select few.

* * *

Agent Three impatiently checked her watch as she waited outside the private battle lobby she reserved almost 10 minutes ago. In one hand was a suitcase containing her charger gear, and next to her feet was a duffel bag full of different outfits she thought would be useful.

It had been over an hour since her octoling friend asked to meet her there. She checked her messages and the time again. No, Three was on time. Why was Eight so late?

A bead of sweat dripped down the inkling’s cheek. The octoling was never late, and she was sure there was a logical reason for her to be this time, but what if —

“‘Ree!” Three heard from behind her, making her ears perk. Just before she could turn around, she felt warm arms wrap around her torso from behind. For a moment she stiffened, but as soon as she registered who was behind her her body relaxed.

“Ree, goodness, I’m so sorry I’m late!” Eight said, leaning back to look at Three -- who had now turned her head to face Eight -- but still holding onto her. She really had no sense of personal space.

“It… It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” With gentle hands, she grasped the octoling’s arms and free’d herself from the other’s grip easily. She swore she heard the other whine, though. “What happened? You’re usually early.”

“Oh, well I, ah,” Eight’s tentacles moved inwards and outwards, like they were trying to grab onto something as she spoke. “I got a little sidetracked after strolling past the new stores downtown! There was a comely little antique shop next to the new confectionery and —“ Realizing she was beginning to ramble and use words the inkling doesn’t seem to know, she slowed down. “I just got a little distracted is all, haha.”

“I see,” was all Three managed to comment. Eight’s rambling was absolutely adorable to her, especially when she got excited, so she really didn’t mind. “Do you want me to set it up?”

“Oh, right, yes, of course!”

The two stepped forward to the lobby’s station, with Three setting the battle up using a tablet beside the door.

“Do you want to play target first?” Three asked as she looked for a decent map, eventually settling for Sturgeon Shipyard. Their target practices considered of one person playing “target” on the alpha team, using a brush to zip around the map while the player on bravo tried to splat them with a charger.

“I always play target first,” Eight replied, followed by a giggle, “I want to snipe first this time.”

“Alright, then. Let’s get started.”

* * *

The two of them played for over an hour and it was clear they were both getting rather tired.

Eight was winning the nonexistent competition so far, getting almost 20 splats on Three every time it was her turn. It was a bit unfair, really — she had always been good with a charger, and she certainly knew how to use an e-litre.

Three, on the other hand, was clearly struggling and needed this practice far more than the octoling did. She was used to only really using one type of weapon: a standard splattershot, or maybe her heroshot. While she was talented with those weapons, she found herself fumbling with the charger and having difficulties holding it correctly.

The inkling was getting frustrated, and Eight had to make a move soon before the other called it a day.

But she had an idea. It was a mischievous one, sure, but she knew she could get a few giggles out of Three if she did it and initiated her plan at the same time.

Eight smirked to herself, slamming her inkbrush down in front of her and running just outside of the charger’s range. She stifled a giggle when she heard the inkling jump down from her perch to pursue her, not actually expecting Three to take the bait.

She ducked behind a wall on her side of the map, not bothering to hide in her ink. She had a death grip on her inkbrush, her hands sweating and shaking. Her plan was starting to seem like less of a good idea now, and all the potential negative outcomes flowed through her mind. She was so confident a moment ago, why was she now so afraid? She couldn’t wrap her head around her own emotions, but she knew she was starting to doubt herself. Despite this, she decided to ignore the rampant thoughts.

Eight took a deep breath and peeked over the wall. Three was in the middle of the map, aiming opposite of Eight’s position. She couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, Three looked so silly — she was supposed to be one of the strongest inklings in existence, yet she was completely unaware of her surroundings despite her serious, concentrated demeanour.

Of course, she still heard the octoling and spun around to shoot. Fortunately, she missed. Eight used this as a time to strike and ran zipped towards the inkling, zig-zagging away from her attempted shots.

She turned quickly and circled the other agent, once, twice, three times before slipping something in her pocket and darting away. She didn’t get very far before she felt a concentrated shot on her back and the world going black — and when she opened her eyes, she had respawned on the other side of the map.

Shaking off excess ink, Eight laughed nervously and ran back towards the middle.

“‘Ree, good job! You finally got me!” Eight giggled.

Eight’s heart stopped when she saw Agent Three standing still. Upon looking closer, she realized Three was already reading her note. She dropped her inkbrush and slowly approached the inkling, her feet like concrete and her heart beating in her ears. She could feel her arms shaking rapidly as butterflies formed in her stomach and flew all the way into her chest.

“Um… Three?” She squeaked as she finally stood close enough to her.

“Eight, what is this?” Three asked. The inkling seemed mildly confused as she gazed at the note, straightening it with her hands.

“Oh, ah, well, you see…” Eight stammered. Her tentacles began to contract rapidly as she searched for words to say, struggling as she did so. “You’re really important to me so, I thought maybe, I could—“

“It’s really nice.”

“—I could make something for you and — oh! It… It is?” Eight felt a wave of multiple emotions flow course through her body. She was relieved that the inkling didn’t seem upset, but she also had trouble figuring out just how the other may feel as well, bringing her a sense of excitement and fear to what Agent Three might say.

“Does this mean that you, uh...” Eight mumbled, trying to figure out Three’s thoughts.

“Well, it’s a pretty poem,” Three nodded. “You’re always so good with these. I don’t know if I really get it, but the little drawings are really cute.“

Eight’s hearts sank again.

She didn’t… understand it? Even with the pink cardstock, stickers, and little doodles she drew on it?

Eight felt like she was going to cry, but instead she took a deep breath.

“I uhm, Three...” She began, gently pushing the card out of Three’s focus. She made direct eye contact and felt her face heat up. If she wanted to get the message through, then perhaps she’d have to be straightforward. “I wrote it because I-I...”

She looked away and fumbled with the hem of her shirt. This was harder than she expected. Eight felt like there was something caught in her throat, unable to escape.

Suddenly she felt something warm touch her hands. When she looked down, Three had put her hands in hers. “Eight, are you okay?”

The octoling bit her bottom lip and looked back up, not exactly making eye contact this time but still keeping her attention focused on the agent.

“I have a crush on you, Agent Three. I really, really like you.”

Three’s eyes widened and Eight noticed her cheeks begin to flush red. She saw surprise, fear, and excitement shine through the other all at once. She wanted to back away and hide, and she attempted to do so, but Three gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

Seconds passed, but they felt like years. Neither knew what to say or how to react, all they knew was that the air around them felt different, and now things were different.

Three was the first to break the silence, mumbling something Eight couldn’t hear.

“What was that?” She said, just above a whisper.

“I have...a crush on you, too.” Three repeated, looking away as her face turned a bright red.

Eight smiled. She smiled almost as big as she did when she first reached the surface. The inkling felt the same way, she didn’t think she was weird, she liked her too and now…

“That makes me so happy,” the octoling whispered, leaning her head onto the other’s. Three didn’t flinch or lean back, welcoming the act. She could feel the inkling’s nervous breath on her face. “You make me so happy.”

Three was overwhelmed with emotions. She wanted to play it cool, to act tough and not embarrass herself. But in reality, she wanted to skip and jump for joy.

“Wh-What now?” Three said.

“Well, uhm,” Eight’s eyes fell onto Three’s lips. “Can I… Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t need to ask,” Three smiled.

Eight found herself giggling, heat rising to her chest. She pulled Agent Three closer to her, closing the gap between both of them as they stared into each others eyes. Agent Three’s yellow reminded Eight of the sunset, warm and welcoming like when she first set foot in Inkopolis. And through Three’s eyes, Eight could tell she was trying to mask her shyness to no avail, making her heart swell with how cute the inkling was. It was just a few moments that they stared into each others eyes with hesitation, until Eight leaned in closer and finally pressed her lips against Three’s.

The kiss was a little awkward, but Eight could feel her heart bursting like a blaster shot. Even though their teeth clashed together and the kiss was overall messy (causing both of them to giggle), it was unlike anything the cephalopods have ever experienced before in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 totally messed up the emojis and I had to actually delete the fic at first because I didn't realize it would do that, haha.  
> Here it is on tumblr, with proper emojis - > https://herobrush-replica.tumblr.com/post/176084645148/


End file.
